Haunted Memories
by triie
Summary: Jinx is suffering from amnesia. Living on the streets of Star City, not knowing who she is or where she came from, she's haunted by mysterious figures in her dreams. Trying to learn who they are, Jinx discovers many secrets about her self, and her past.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Jinx is suffering from amnesia. Living on the streets of Star City, not knowing who she is or where she came from, she's haunted by mysterious figures in her dreams. Trying to learn who they are, Jinx discovers many secrets about her self, and her past.

**Disclaimer:** As you all probably know, I don't own the teen titans!

* * *

For two weeks now, she had been living on the streets. For two weeks now, she had no idea about who se was or where she came from. For two weeks now, she'd been haunted in her dreams. 

The hardest thing was to not know who she was. She just went by the name Jinx, after a little boy had asked her if she was jinxed since she had such a hard time. She'd thought that Jinx sounded familiar in a way.

Another thing that really hit her where it hurt was that she was alone. If someone did care for her, that person would be out looking for her and she wasn't so hard to find. She remembered how shocked she'd been the first time she saw her self, in a pool of water after a rainy night. She was different from everyone else. Her skin was pale, with a greyish tone. Her hair was pink and reached just pass her shoulders, it was a mess, but she didn't care so much about it. The thing that had shocked her most was her eyes; they were pink just like her hair, and catlike.

She wondered how she'd ended up in this town, Star City. The name didn't ring a bell at all. She'd first woken up at the beach by the waves clutching against her legs. She figured she'd been carried to shore by the water, since she was wet from top to toe.

The thing that scared her most on the other hand, was her dreams or nightmares as she saw them. Night after night, she saw different persons and heard different voices all while she walked around in the dark.

One of the persons only looked to be a small boy, but something told her he was more then that. Another was big, really big, with quite long reddish hair. One of the persons reminded her of a bat, he was dark and mysterious, while she with another one mostly just saw his big eye.

The there was him. He, the guy that she felt like she knew least about, but felt most connected to. He had messy red hair and crystal blue eyes. He was swearing a yellow suit with a red lightening bolt on the chest. She didn't know why, but he both scared her and made her feel safe.

Every night, he held out a hand to her, an encouraging smile on his face, and she always doubted if she should take it or not. But just as she decided what she should do, she always woke up. It didn't matter if she chose to take his hand or not, she never got to see what happened.

Who was he? And who were all of those people that haunted her in her sleep. What had they got to do with her? She knew they were a part of her past, but since she didn't know anything about who she was and where she came from, it was hard to answer the most important question of all.

_W__ere they friends, or foes? _

She often wondered what she'd done to deserve such a life. Living on the streets, barely making it, and getting thinner and thinner for each day that went by. Maybe the boy had been right, maybe she was jinxed.

Her life was complicated, and lonely, and harsh… And she had no idea why.

* * *

**I've just realized I have a problem with beginings, they can never be long! I guess it's because I don't want to show too much about what's going to happen in the story. **

**Anyways, please review and tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Jinx is suffering from amnesia. Living on the streets of Star City, not knowing who she is or where she came from, she's haunted by mysterious figures in her dreams. Trying to learn who they are, Jinx discovers many secrets about her self, and her past. 

**Disclaimer:** As you all probably know, I don't own the teen titans!

* * *

She hated it.

The raindrops had slowly begun to fall and for each two seconds that went by, they became more and more. Jinx hated when it rained.

She curled up more behind the dumpster; at least it was dryer there, even if the stench wasn't pleasant. Suddenly, a flash went across the dark sky lightening up the dark street.

Jinx enjoyed it, actually. She hated the rain, but she loved the flashes, perhaps it was because of the lightening bolt one of the guys in her dream had on his chest? She really didn't know. She wrapped her arms around her self and imagined how her life had been, the life she couldn't remember.

She usually imagined she had brothers, it was just something that told her being surrounded by boys all the time was normal. She often imagined about how it would be to have somewhere to go, somewhere where you had a warm bed and people who cared about to that waited when you got back, a place to call home.

She began to think about Timmy, the little boy who had asked her if she was jinxed. He'd ran away from an orphanage and had been living on the streets for a couple of months. But one week ago, he had been rescued.

A nice police man had found him on the streets, a sleep, and Jinx had watched, hidden as the man carefully had woken up the boy and asked him were his family was. After Timmy had only stared at him, without saying a word the man had smiled, and told him it would be alright. After that, she'd only seen Timmy once, playing in the park with the police man, out of uniform.

Jinx sighed. She was now soaked by the rain and used a hand to wipe some water out of her face, before wrapping it even tighter around her self and slowly closing her eyes. She really hated the rain, and slowly, she drifted of to sleep…

_Jinx opened her eyes again to find her self standing in the dar__k, the same darkness as so many nights before. She began to walk. _

_Suddenly, she heard something behind her and quickly spun around to see that little boy standing there, the boy in a green uniform. He smirked at her and suddenly huge metal legs escaped from his back and grew taller and taller, until he was about the same height as a taller building. _

_Jinx's eyes widened and she quickly spun around and ran. She looked back to see if he was chasing her, only to bump into someone else. She fell down and then looked up to meet the angry face of the familiar big guy with orange hair. He grinned, showing of his teeth and then drew his fist back before punching it down in the ground. Jinx quickly rolled over so that she wouldn't get hit. _

_The big guy chuckled and she quickly got back up on her feet, before running in another direction, away from both him, and the little guy. _

_Suddenly, someone in a red suit appeared next to her but she just continued to run, only to see him appear again and again, like he was being cloned. He started to appear closer to her, forcing her to start running around in a circle and when she finally stopped, she was surrounded by him, there was no escape way. _

"_Got her Billy!" A voice with a southern accent said and Jinx decided on the one thing she could do. She took a deep breath and ran knocking on the copies down and then just continuing. _

"_Where's she going Billy?" She heard the same voice ask just as something pink suddenly appeared in front of her and she ran right into it. _

"_Bulls eye!" The southern voice yelled and Jinx looked up to see a big pink eye in front of her, it then retracted and ended up back in the head of its owner. A dark skinned boy in a white and green uniform. _

"_Steel one, get one free" He said and Jinx looked at him confused. But as soon as he took the first step towards her she quickly backed away a few steps and then turned to her left and ran again. _

_She was starting to get tired and stopped for a moment, trying to hear if anyone was behind her. Suddenly a hand lay on her shoulder and she turned her head around to see the "bat boy" standing there. _

_She screamed in horror and ran, where in the world had he come from? She continued to run and soon her legs couldn't take it anymore. She collapsed on the ground, completely surrounded by the darkness. She heard laughs, laughs from the ones that were following her and managed to get back up on her feet again. _

"_What do you want from me?" She asked. "Leave me alone!" Right then, a familiar figure appeared in front of her. It was the boy with the red hair and the crystal blue eyes. He smiled at her and once more held out his hand. _

_This time, Jinx didn't even doubt, she just took it, and to her surprise, she didn't wake up._

"_Where are you going snot brain?" A voice asked, and she knew it belonged to the little guy in the green uniform. The darkness quickly closed around her and she shut her eyes. _

She opened her eyes again and sat up panting. The rain was still falling, even more then before. She wondered how long she'd been a sleep, but that wasn't the most important thing on her mind.

She had to get away.

She got up on her feet and started to run; glad her legs weren't as sore as in her dream. She didn't know where she was heading, but she just had to get away. She ran down the streets that were covered in pools, the water splashing under her feet and the rain drops hitting her in her pink eyes.

There were hardly any cars outside, which meant it was about in the middle of the night. She continued down the street and suddenly she heard those laughs again. She didn't know if it was just her mind playing with her, or if it was for real, but she wasn't going to take any chances.

She turned around and, as a reflex, she held out her hand. "Leave me alone!" She yelled and to her big surprise, and fear, pink energy escaped from her hand and went through the air until it hit a lamppost.

The lamp exploded, sparks flying and the pole glowed pink for a second before it fell down, right over the street. Jinx looked down on her hands. They looked just like usual. She backed away until her back hit the cold surface of a wall. Then she sunk down to the ground, sobbing.

Her tears mixed with the rainwater and then fell down on her legs. She was scared. What had she done? What kind of person was she? She coughed and first then realized she was cold, but she simply just pulled her knees up to her chin, tears still flowing.

Something inside her said get a grip! But she couldn't listen. As the rain drops continued to fall she coughed again, now shaking by tears and cold. She hated the rain.

She really hated it.

* * *

**Hope you all like dit, next time I'll have more dialogue, this chapter is more about her feelings and thoughts. Please reivew!**


End file.
